Chug and Twilight's First Day
Here is a Chug and Friends episode. Cast *(Chug is on his branchline when he sees a Pony crying in Pinkie Pie's voice) *Chug: What's wrong? *Twilight: Oh, this is terrible. *Chug: (Sad) What happened? (Twilight turns around and gasps, dripping tears) *Chug: Hello, I'm Chug, and You are? *Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle. *Chug: Well, Wanna Ride in my Cab? *Twilight Sparkle: Sure. (hops into the engine room. Chug Sets off. Chug goes to the coach yard and collects Jerome, Travis, and his special coach, and puffs away) *Well? (Twilight starts to blush) *Chug: What's the matter? (Twilight giggles) What's so funny? *Twlight: You Look Cute..!!! *Chug: Oh! Thanks! (chuckles) *(Back in the Southern Pacific Shed, Chug was feeling tired) *Chug: Phew! What a lovely day it was. *Twilight: Yeah. Now can I sleep in your engine room, I have nowhere to sleep. *Chug: Okay. No problem. (they both fall asleep) *(The Next Morning, Chug Founded Hard to Wake Up) *Twilight Sparkle: (awakening) Wake up, Chug! *Chug: (Yawns) *Chug: Good morning, Twilight. *Twlight: We Have to Take Some Troublesome freight Cars to the Santa rosa. *Chug: (remembering a flashback in Trouble for Chug where he rolls down Jeffrey's hill through the station into the yard) Uh, I think we'll take the cars to Santa Rosa. *Twilight: Ok. *Chug: Let's go. (chuffs to the yard to collect a coal car, two boxcars, stone car, and two tarp cars, a tar wagon, and a caboose and couples up and puffs away to Santa Rosa. Soon, Chug reaches the Hill. Down the line, when Jona is being pushed by the freight cars) *Chug: I know I can. I know I can. (Then Chug Reaches the Top as Jona zooms by) Whoa! Who was that?! *Jona: WOAH! SLOW DOWN CARS!!! *Chug: Jona! *Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! *Jona: (Brings out a Teddy Bear) WOAH!!!!!!! SLOW DOWN!!! *Chug: Jona, be careful! *Jona: (sees a crack on the track) OH NO!!! (brakes hard. CRASH, BANG, WALLOP, BUMP, HIT, SMACK!) *Chug: Jona, are you okay?! *Jona: I think so.... ow, my wheels... *Twlight: Don't worry, Jona. We will get help! *Chug: We're on our way. (delivers the freight cars and caboose to the destination while Twilight calls for help) (Twlight finds Miss Bertha at the Southern Pacific Station) *Twilight: Ma'm!! Ma'm!!! *Miss Bertha: Hello, who are you, and what is it? *Twilight: I'm Twilight, and Jona has come off the rails, and it's a terrible mess!! *Miss Bertha: Oh my. That is terrible. I'll call Greg. He'll help out. (Meanwhile, Greg is resting, when Jeffrey arrives with Miss Bertha on board) *Jeffrey: Greg, wake up! It's an emergency! *Greg: (awakens and rubs his eyes) What is it? *Miss Bertha: Jona is off the rails and needs your help right away. *Greg: (brings out and puts on his cowboy hat) On my way! (rushes off to the rescue) *Miss Bertha: Well done, Greg. And bring Greg and the Breakdown Train to save him as well. *Jeffrey: Right away. (Greg picks up the breakdown train as Dave arrives to help out) (Later on, Twilight puts a Bandage on Jona's face) *Twilight: Here you go. *Jona: Thank You. (Dave, Greg and Jeffrey arrive with the Breakdown train) *Miss Bertha: Don't worry, Jona. We'll have you back on the tracks in no time. *Jona: Oh, thank you. (Soon, he is put back on the rails) *Greg: No problem. *Jeffrey: Let's take you back to the sheds and get you repaired. (the engines go back to the shed, and at the shed, Chug is feeling worried) *Chug: Oooh, I hope Jona is alright. (when he hears a whistle) Huh? That sounds like Jona. (Jona comes out, whistling with delight) Jona! *Jona: Hi Chug. I'm back in working order again. *Chug: Glad to hear that. (Later the next morning, Chug is pulling some foolish frieght cars) *Twilight Sparkle: Hey Chug. I see that you are pulling freight cars, eh? *Chug: Yeah, I Am There are nothing But Trouble. *Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, foolish things they are, aren't they? *Chug: Yeah. (when Chug reaches the hill, the freight cars push him down the hill) WOAH!!!! SLOW DOWN!!! (sees The Bend) NO!! NO NO NO NO!!! (flies off the tracks and rolls on the grass and into the woods) WOAH!! I CAN'T STOP!!! (CRASH, BANG, WALLOP, BUMP, HIT, SMACK!) Ouch...... (Twilight hears the crash) Oh, I'm off the rails. *Twlight: Are you okay? *Chug: Yeah, I'm fine. (At the Southern Pacific Workshops, Chug is being repaired) *Twilight Sparkle: There, there, Chug. It wasn't your fault. It was the silly freight cars' fault. If Dave is right, then cars can run an engine right off the rails. *Chug: Yeah, you're right, but hey, I'm almost done with my- (his buffers fall off) Oops... *Twilight Sparkle: Oh you poor thing. (fixes the buffers back on) *Chug: Thank you, Twilight. *Twilight: No problem. You're welcome. (When he is Repaired, Chug talks to Twilight) *Chug: Say, Twlight..... *Twilight: Yes? *Chug: I've got somthing to say.... *Twilight: What is it? *Chug: I.......love you.....(blushes bright red) *Twilight: Oh wow! And so do I. (kisses Chug) *Chug: Aw... How sweet. (as Twilight kisses Chug, she transforms into a steam engine form of herself) *Chug: Twlight!! You are a steam engine!! *Twilight: (looks at herself and gasps with glee) Why, so I am! I must have kissed so much that I transformed into a 4-4-0 engine. *Chug: So, you want to go on a date? *Twilight Sparkle: Why, sure! Of course I will! (Then Chug and Twlight Sparkle set off with their date and blow their whistles as they puff off. The two engines couple up together as a double-heading, and pick up Travis, Jerome, and Chug's special coach, and puff off to their date. Two months Later, Chug and Twlight are watching the sunset) *Chug: Ah... This is the life, eh, Twilight Sparkle? *Twlight: Yeah. *Chug: By the way, (Brings out a Tiny Box) I have this, which is something, because I want to say something to you. *Twilight: Yes, what is it? (Chug opens up the box and shows Twilight a Ring) *Chug: Will you marry me? *Twilight Sparkle: Why, Chug, of course, I will. (closes her eye and hugs into Chug, who closes his eye too) (The next morning, Miss Bertha arrives with big news for the all the engines, who all awake and see Miss Bertha) *Greg: (Yawns) What is it, Ma'm? Tell us. *Miss Bertha: Chug and Twlight are getting married. *Ronald: Married? Oh cool. *Old Chuffy: Awesome. *Dave: It's so lovely. (the engines whistle proudly at Miss Bertha) *Miss Bertha: Okay. Settle down. I know you're all excited, but let's go. Category:Seth Cvengros